bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Digimaster1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Rankings page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Abce2 (Talk) 20:45, November 28, 2009 Bakugan Wiki:Ideas This message is too inform you about the consensus voting for the Bakugan Wiki:Ideas page. You are getting this message due to the fact you are currently a regular user and I did not wish to put a message on all 300 or so of the users who have ever edited. However, if you are not a regular user and you reading this, you are still welcome to get consensus for the page.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 16:50, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for helping gain consensus for the Bakugan Wiki:Ideas and Requests page. It is fully operational, so feel free to voice concerns and requests!Abce2|''Gene, lick''[[User Blog:Abce2|'' the crocodile.]] 10:30, January 25, 2010 (UTC) I have to disagree When I checked the official page Bakugan website, before it changed, it said that Cosmic Ingram evolves into Ingram. My proof? Think about it. Cosmic Ingram is just a bird, right? Then Ingram is half man/half bird. Then Master/Boost Ingram is completely man. Please don't change it.Abce2|''War. ''[[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 22:32, April 14, 2010 (UTC) well if they changed it that means that thats what they originally intended but they changed they're minds besides they couldv all evolved from ingram i mean in real life evolution can go in multiple directions thats the only reason anyone would assume everything evolved from one organism if it didnt go multiple ways that wouldnt be possible besides a half man half bird might be able to evolve into something thats completely bird OR completely man. who knows? your not the haos twelve orders member you wouldnt know for sure that it was the other way around i mean if the site no longer says that than that may no longer be true even if it was originally planned that way. 01:55, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks to BD, we now know that Cosmic Ingram isn't all bird, right Abce2? Digimaster1 (talk) 11:54, September 9, 2010 (UTC)Digimaster1 Yes Yes I do agree with you.Doesn't it annoy you that it's coming out in june? Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 18:23, April 17, 2010 (UTC) That is true but still I can't wait till it comes out. Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 23:48, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry... I've got my sources...they're not fake though.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 21:00, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah i think u should too well get alot of edits and asl abce--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 20:31, April 22, 2010 (UTC) HI DIGIMASTER1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HI DIGIMASTER1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How ya doing? This is pic Hyena12!!!!!!!!!!!! Re: Evil Luckily, you weren't hit with her whiplash of devour. 5tee1-O4teen (talk) 01:23, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Wanna Brawl? Please go easy on me I just started. Get you're lowest guys please. AΩ''Crimson and Pearl'': Dragonoid Collosus O_O 01:43, July 25, 2010 (UTC) I hate you SO much right now. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'BOOM goes the ']]freak on coffee. 20:18, July 31, 2010 (UTC) H.: YOU CAN BITE MY SHINY HAOS . . . . . . . Strikeflier, it's over. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'BOOM goes the ']]freak on coffee. 20:26, July 31, 2010 (UTC) H.: I WILL KILL THAT STRIKEFLIER OF YOURS!!!!!!!! HUSH! A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'BOOM goes the ']]freak on coffee. 20:31, July 31, 2010 (UTC) i TOLD you NOT to make her mad. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'BOOM goes the ']]freak on coffee. 20:46, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Hello ally So this is who you are. It's good to be friends, instead of enemies. Bendo14 speaks... and bends. and is stupid. Viper30 00:55, August 5, 2010 (UTC) SO YOU ARE BROLYXMASTERZ! dude i always see you on BD i am FusionGold18 SO YOU ARE BROLYXMASTERZ! dude i always see you on BD i am FusionGold18 SO YOU ARE BROLYXMASTERZ! dude i always see you on BD i am FusionGold18 is he really just figuring this out? There is no money, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'there is no possession,']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| theres only obsession.']] 18:27, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorry... Sorry about the brawl. I had to go to dinner. I'll brawl you again, if you'd like... Bendo14: We have lost a brave soldier today... NOW LET'S PARTY!!! 00:03, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Sounds like the Pyrus Gaia g is a typo. I still have my Pyrus S&G in the package. WARNING!!! Alphatization!!! 14:44, October 29, 2010 (UTC) What? What do you mean? O_o The Snapzy Empire has destroyd all their friends!!! 19:02, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Because it kicked me off!!! How about we try again tomorrow? Without that i will be kicket out??? And i´m sorry! The Snapzy Empire has destroyd all their friends!!! 19:07, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Yes, it was weird... It happened yesterday too... But let´s try it again tomorrow!!! I want to see your bakugan in action!!! The Snapzy Empire has destroyd all their friends!!! 19:13, November 19, 2010 (UTC) the tournament i think im going to have it start on saturday and ending sunday Time to begin the tournament Will all participant meet at the sewer in the dharak sewer please im sorry, yes it happened, i had to do it, everyone was complaining that they wanted it to be done at that time, again im sorry that you weren't able to participate in the tournament, next time i will have this more under control for the next tournament BD tournament ur facing me in one of the first brackets in AgentZ's tournament...hope ur ready 21:58, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Reply You mean this?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 16:43, December 11, 2010 (UTC) http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Wiki:IRC http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog%3AAbce2/Guess_what_I_found_out_we_have... That one?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]]''only 25 cents!'' 17:18, December 11, 2010 (UTC) im... Standing right next to you. i know where you are. your in the park by fabia. way too many noob GMs there are way too many noob gms. 2 GMEclipse am]nd GMYuleTide whoops my bad. Kyleronco (talk) 00:35, December 19, 2010 (UTC) IRC!!!! http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=Wikia-bakugan# You Can't Mess With the King of the Dark! 19:49, December 22, 2010 (UTC)